


Happy new year!

by Anchan_thevolleyballplayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, happy new year, its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer
Summary: I havent got time for writing more, so enjoy at least this :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I havent got time for writing more, so enjoy at least this :)

Hinata sat on the couch, quietly listening to the banging noises of fireworks in the distance. He took sip from the drink in his hand and licked his lips. Then he looked to Kageyama's direction.

The taller boy was crouched in the corner of the kitchen, searching for something in his bag. He said he had something for the smaller boy in it, but Hinata was losing patience.

"What are you doing? Come on, its nearly midnight."

He finally turned to his boyfriend and showed his suprise. He was wearing a new year sweater and a rainbow party hat. "Ta da~" He sang.

Hinata laughted at the sight of his usually grumpy boyfriend in these party clothes. The sweater was black with colorful letters. It suited him.

Kageyama frowned and returned to the couch. He threw himself next to Hinata, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"What are you laughting at?" He mumbled, visibly embarrassed.

"You look adorable!" Hinata choked out while trying to stop laughting.

Kageyama squeezed him tighter and kissed him on the temple. Hinata put the glass back at the table and embraced his boyfriend.

It was three minutes to midnight. Three minutes to new year.

"Three years of being together." Said Kageyama, not looking away from the other boy.

"Yeah, the best three years of my life." Hinata smiled. It made Kageyama's heart beat faster. After those three years, He still wasnt completely used to those suprise attacks.

Hinata looked at the clocks. One minute.

"I love you." Said the taller boy with kind smile. He was often telling this to his boyfriend, he loved reminding Hinata of this fact. Hinata was always wearing a really cute expression.

"I love you too. And i will in the new year as well." He managed to say.

"Longer i hope." Kageyama looked through the window. Soon the year will be over. They both hoped it will be as good as this year.

"Lets count, okay?" Hinata ganced at the time.

"Ok. Five," Kageyama locked his eyes with the smaller boy.

"Four," Hinata squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"Three." Kageyama leaned closer.

"Two," As Hinata counted, he grew more impatient. He knew for sure what will happen next. The same thing as every year.

"One." He said quickly. And they kissed. All the fireworks outside made it just more romantic. Hinata fisted his hands in the taller boy's sweater, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He tasted after his drink and his lips were .., but to Kageyama it was perfect. Hinata was a little eager. He liked kissing with his boyfriend. He was doing in for three years and he was now good, Kageyama could say he was a kissing demon. His lips were responding to the smaller boy's, his hands in Hinata's hair.

When he pulled away, Hinata was smiling again.

"Happy new year!" He said. And he fell asleep in the taller boy's arms. Kageyama took him to their bed, kissing his forehead and wishing him a good night and lied next to him. He fell asleep hoping the next year will be as good as the one that ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year my dear friends!!


End file.
